


Waiting

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [33]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Ziva and Abby finally go on their first date!





	Waiting

Ziva poked her head into Abby's lab, but she was still talking to McGee. She propped herself against the doorjam. “Are you almost ready?” she called gently.

Abby twirled around, eyes first wide in surprise – probably at having lost track of time – then slim as she glanced at McGee. “Yeah, almost.”

“No rush,” she assured them.

McGee turned to Abby with one of his nosier expressions. “You guys going out?”

“Yep!” Abby chirped, pointedly feigning ignorance of his curiosity.

“...Where?” he pressed with a slight pout. “Why wasn't I invited?”

“Well, it'd be a little weird to invite you along on our date,” Abby informed him with as much ease as explaining the unique DNAs of local flora to Gibbs. “The search is set up, but since we only have a couple of points to match, I'll just comb through all the results tomorrow morning. See ya, McGee!” She patted him on the shoulder, grabbed her purse, and joined Ziva in the doorway. “Ready!”

They took the stairs up to the main floor and took Abby's cute little car to the restaurant – it was some Thai place all decorated in gold and red that Abby liked to go to during the week when it was slow. The food was excellent, the service even better, and Ziva was surprised to find that Thai tea was quite pleasant, if not at all what she was used to.

So they were full and content when Abby primly parked next to Ziva's building, just in front of her own car. She turned in her seat to face Ziva with a soft smile, her skin glowing moon-bright. “You guys don't have a case right now, right?”

Well, Abby already knew that. If they'd had a case, she would know too. “Right.”

“Any big plans for tomorrow?” She was being suspicious, leading up to something, even though she was trying to be casual.

Ziva shrugged, then turned to face Abby too, so she could get a better look at her eyes. “Not much. Think I'll skip my workout. Maybe sleep in?”

Abby had a little gleam in her eyes. 

_Bingo_ , the Americans would say. “Care to join me?”

“I'd love to.”


End file.
